


Once Upon A Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Future Fic, Stydia, cuteness ensues, stiles tells his daughter a fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was the most amazing princess in all the land. In fact, she was so amazing that everyone in the entire kingdom wanted to be her friend. Now, in the same kingdom lived a boy. This boy was nothing special at all. He wasn’t loved by everyone like the princess, and he only had one friend. But this boy loved the princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

“Alright, munchkin, time for bed,” Stiles said picking up the laughing 4 year old and swinging her dramatically to plop her into the mound of pink blankets and stuffed animals on her bed.

The little girl pushed stray strands of strawberry blond curls out of her eyes as Stiles pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, Clauds,” he whispered before getting up and beginning his escape out of the room.

“But Daddy you have to tell me a bedtime story!” 

He had been so close.

Stiles let out a soft chuckle and turned around to look at the two big brown eyes staring at him in the dim light cast from the flower night light plugged into the wall . “Of course, how could I forget?” Claudia’s face lit up as she watched her father walk back across the room and settle down onto the bed next to her, wrapping a long arm around her small frame. She clutched her small wolf plush closer to her chest as she snuggled into Stiles’ side.

“Once upon a time, there was a boy who ran with wolves….” he began, as he did every night.

Claudia huffed and shook her head, knocking her curls back into her face. “Noooo I want a different story!”

Stiles raised his eyebrow at her. “But you love that story,” he said poking her in the stomach lightly.

“But I want to hear a different story tonight, Daddy,” she responded poking Stiles back in the stomach with fingers much smaller than his own.

“A different story….” he muttered. He didn’t know any other stories; he’d been telling her the same story for the past 4 years. He searched his brain for something he could talk about to put the energetic child that was snuggled up to his side to sleep, but nothing came to mind.

Then suddenly, he had an idea.

Stiles cleared his throat before he began, “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was the most amazing princess in all the land. In fact, she was so amazing that everyone in the entire kingdom wanted to be her friend. Now, in the same kingdom lived a boy. This boy was nothing special at all. He wasn’t loved by everyone like the princess, and he only had one friend. But this boy loved the princess. Everyone else loved the princess because they thought she was beautiful and popular, but this boy loved her for other reasons. You see, the princess was very very smart, but she thought nobody would like her if they knew how smart she really was.”

“That’s silly,” Claudia shook her head. “Why would nobody like her if she was smart?”  
“Well if you let me finish the story you’ll find out,” Stiles said in a slightly teasing tone, tickling the girl’s side and earning and high pitched laugh from her.

“Now where was I? Oh right, so the princess didn’t tell anyone how smart she was, but the boy knew. He loved that she was smart and thought it just made her even more amazing. The boy had loved the princess for a very long time, since they were little kids in fact. The only problem is, the princess didn’t even know the boy existed. She had other friends and other boys that she loved, so she didn’t have any time for the boy. Till one day, the princess’ best friend fell in love with the boy’s best friend. Now that both of their best friends were in love, the princess started to take notice of the boy. She didn’t love him at first, not like he loved her. They slowly became friends, and the boy realized he didn’t really know her at all like he thought he did. But that was ok, because now he could see the real her, and not just the person everyone thought she was. And she could get to know him too, because there was much more to him than what other people said. Things were great, until one day, something terrible happened,”

Stiles heard Claudia let out a small gasp from his side.

“A dark, evil spirit put the boy under a terrible curse that made him do awful things that he didn’t mean to do. The boy was very scared, because he didn’t want to hurt anyone but the spirit was controlling him so he couldn’t stop. The princess became very worried about her friend, and wanted to help him but he thought he would hurt her so he ran away. This made the princess very sad, and she realized something. She realized that now she really did love the boy, but he was gone. So she decided to go out and find him. Then one day, when the boy thought all hope was lost, she found him. And she used a special kind of magic to get the dark spirit away from him. It’s the strongest magic there is, stronger than any evil and it can shine light in even the blackest darkness. You know what it is?”

Claudia shook her head, her eyes wide with anticipation. Stiles smiled to himself before continuing on.

“It was love. True love is what saved the boy. And true love is what the princess uses to scare away the bad spirits still to this day. So the boy and the princess fell in love after all, and they got married and have a very happy life together now with a cute little princess of their own. The end.”

Claudia let out a loud yawn as she shifted down into her blankets, her small arms still tightly wrapped around the stuffed gray wolf. “I liked that story, daddy,” she whispered in a tired voice. 

“Me too, princess. Good night.” 

“Night,” and she was out like a light.

Stiles pressed one last kiss into the top of her hair before sliding out of bed and walking back out the door. When he turned to go down the hall to his own room, he almost tripped over the figure sitting directly the the side of Claudia’s door. 

“Jesus, Lyds, why are you on the ground?” he asked, dramatically putting a hand over his heart to show her just how much she scared him. 

She had a hand over her mouth and a single tear slid down her cheek. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Lydia?” he slid down on to the ground in front of her, putting a hand on the side of her face. 

She shook her head, letting her hand fall to reveal a huge smile. “You got the end of the story wrong,” she whispered. 

Stiles wiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb, his previous worry fading away at the sight of Lydia’s grin. “Did I?” he asked.

“Yeah, you forgot to say that they lived happily ever after,” she smiled as she reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluff to get over the emotional trauma that was Teen Wolf 3x18


End file.
